


Border Patrol

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For theglintoffherspectacles. </p><p>Hooperson (Anderson/Molly Hooper). Anderson is newly divorced, and Lestrade invites him out for a drink with him and a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border Patrol

"It's just me and...actually, you might remember her. Molly Hooper? She works at the morgue? I know what it's like to get a divorce, remember? She helped me a lot actually, Molly. Come out for a drink with us, yeah? Take it easy. You're stressing over this case; I can see it."

"Okay," Anderson finally says, his lip quirking slightly at the grin on Lestrade's face.

"Great! Shall we get a cab together and meet her there?"

"Fine by me," says Anderson, absently fingering the bare spot on his ring finger.

***

She's lovelier than he remembered, probably because they're not busy working right now. They're free to look now, and he thinks she might be checking him out a bit. He chews at his lip and flattens down the front of his printed tee, fiddles with the zipper of his hoodie. "Molly Hooper, was it?"

"Yes! Dr...er...Anderson?"

"Anderson is my first name," he explains awkwardly. "Surname's hard to pronounce."

"You can call me Molly," she says with a shy smile. "Molly Hooper."

"Are you two...together?" Anderson asks.

"No," Lestrade says, and Molly shakes her head. "Naw. She just helped me with my divorce."

"Oh. Lent an ear and all that?" Anderson asks.

"Well, also, I've been divorced," Molly says. "Not that my marriage lasted long; it didn't. Turns out he was a serial killer. And that's how I met Greg. He was a good friend to me then," she says, smiling at nothing in particular. "I'm glad you came," she tells Anderson. "It's like a bit of a club, with three, isn't it? The Divorcees Who Help Catch Murderers Society or something." She chuckles, and Anderson stares at her.

She gets a bit self-conscious, so Greg says awkwardly, "Something like that."

Anderson says, "And you're the girl Sherlock won't have anything to do with?"

Molly flinches, Anderson winces, and Lestrade says, "Anderson," with quiet reproach.

"Sorry. No, I only meant that he really is mad, in that case. You're clearly...awesome," Anderson says, staring at her a bit more. 

Lestrade raises an eyebrow. "Beware the rebound," he warns Anderson. "Take it easy. You get caught up in women when you get a crush. Take it easy. Molly, don't let him rush into anything."

Molly squirms slightly as she looks at Anderson, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I'm gonna put my foot down, cause I care about both of you," Lestrade says with finality. They turn to look at him in annoyance. "I don't mean I'm saying 'no', but I'm saying we'll keep doing this, and you guys can get to know each other with me right here as...as boundary enforcement. Like border patrol or something. Until I think you guys won't rush into anything stupid. Alright?"

Molly giggles and leans over to hug Greg tightly. "Okay," she says. "That's fine by me. Anderson?"

Anderson bites his lip and nods. "Yeah," he says. "I can handle that."

"Okay," Lestrade says, satisfied. "Now, let's get some drinks; otherwise, what are we doing in a pub?"

Anderson can't answer for Molly, but he knows he's trying not to rush into dating a beautiful brunette morgue worker with a side-ponytail.


End file.
